Katsuya Jonouchi and Dinosaur Ryuzaki's Duel (manga)
Katsuya Jonouchi and Dinosaur Ryuzaki faced each other in a game of Duel Monsters in the preliminary stage of the Duelist Kingdom tournament, in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga. Events Prior Dinosaur Ryuzaki had previously lost a Duel to Mai Kujaku on the journey to Duelist Kingdom and wanted to beat her in a rematch to make up for his humiliation. Mai was also annoyed by one of her own defeats, having lost to Katsuya Jonouchi. When Ryuzaki confronted Mai, she had no interest in facing him a second time. However since she thought it would be immature to challenge Jonouchi to another Duel, she offered to Duel Ryuzaki again, if he first defeated Jonouchi. Her logic being that if Ryuzaki won and she defeated him, it would be equivalent to her beating both of them. She added the condition that Ryuzaki was to be her slave until the two of them Dueled. Although, Ryuzaki was not happy with that. The two of them tracked down Jonouchi and his friends. Mai said that she let Jonouchi win last time and that now she wanted him to Duel her slave. She introduced Ryuzaki, whom Jonouchi and Dark Yugi recognized as the runner-up of the Japanese nationals. Jonouchi accepted the Duel and Dark Yugi thought to himself that he would guide Jonouchi to victory. However Jonouchi then asked that Dark Yugi not give him any advice, as he wanted to be able to win on his own. Anzu Mazaki, Hiroto Honda and Ryo Bakura thought that this was a bad idea. However Dark Yugi understood and was happy to stay out of it, so he returned control of his body to Yugi Mutou. The players wagered two Star Chips each. Jonouchi's field consisted mostly of Grassland and Ryuzaki's consisted mostly of Wasteland. Jonouchi was worried about Ryuzaki being a strong player, but had faith in his "Baby Dragon" and "Time Wizard" combo, which he used to defeat Mai. The Duel 1st turn: Jonouchi Excited, by having drawn both "Baby Dragon" and "Time Wizard" in his opening hand, Jonouchi felt his victory was assured. Jonouchi Summoned "Baby Dragon" in Defense Mode. He mentally urged Ryuzaki to play whatever monster he wanted, as he planned on aging it with "Time Wizard" next turn. ' 2nd turn: Ryuzaki' " stomps on "Baby Dragon".]] Ryuzaki Summoned "Two-Headed King Rex" in Attack Mode in the Wasteland, granting it a Field Power Source ("Two-Headed King Rex": 1600 → 2080 ATK). "Two-Headed King Rex" attacked and destroyed "Baby Dragon". Ryuzaki laughed that Jonouchi could not just put out a card and expect his opponent to let him use a combo. Mai laughed and told Jonouchi to just try and age "Baby Dragon" after scraping it off the foot of "King Rex". 3rd turn: Jonouchi Jonouchi Summoned "Battle Steer" and got it to attack "Two-Headed King Rex", unaware of the Field Power Source "Two-Headed King Rex" had received. Consequently "Battle Steer" was destroyed (Jonouchi: 2000 → 1720 Life Points). Jonouchi Summoned "Axe Raider" in the Grassland ("Axe Raider": 1700 → 2210 ATK). 4th turn: Ryuzaki Ryuzaki Summoned "Sword Dragon" in the Wasteland ("Sword Dragon": 1750 → 2275 ATK). "Sword Dragon" attacked and destroyed "Axe Raider" (Jonouchi: 1720 → 1145 Life Points). 5th turn: Jonouchi Jonouchi began to think that he was not good enough to beat Ryuzaki and considered asking Yugi for help. However he reminded himself that he cannot always rely on Yugi and promised that he would win this Duel by himself. Jonouchi looked at the cards in his hand; "Time Wizard", "Swamp Battleguard", "Rock Ogre Grotto #1" and another. He thought that none of them could defeat Ryuzaki's dinosaurs, but knew that "Time Wizard" had some powers he was unaware of, so he Set it in his Spell & Trap Card Zone, hoping it might come in useful. Mai deduced what card Jonouchi had just Set and informed Ryuzaki. However Ryuzaki had also figured it out and was not worried, as he knew Jonouchi did not know how to use the card. Jonouchi Summoned "Rock Ogre Grotto #1" in Defense Mode. 6th turn: Ryuzaki Ryuzaki Summoned "Megasaurus" in the Wasteland ("Megasaurus": 1800 → 2340 ATK) and used it to attack and destroy "Rock Ogre Grotto #1" (Jonouchi: 1145 → 1140 Life Points). 7th turn: Jonouchi Jonouchi Summoned "Swamp Battleguard" in Attack Mode. 8th turn: Ryuzaki "Sword Dragon" attacked and destroyed "Swamp Battleguard" (Jonouchi: 1140 → 665 Life Points). Jonouchi's friends started to wonder if Jonouchi had any chance of winning. Anzu asked Yugi if there was anything Jonouchi could do. He explained that Jonouchi had a chance if he would "Time Wizard", but it was risky and he was not sure if Jonouchi would even figure it out. Anzu, Bakura and Honda tried talking Yugi into telling Jonouchi what to do, but he wanted to honor Jonouchi's request to not get any help. By reminding him that Jonouchi would not be able to save Shizuka if he lost, Yugi decided to help. However Dark Yugi stopped him and explained that Jonouchi was fighting a battle with himself and would lose if he needed help. He also noted the confidence in Jonouchi's eyes, saying that they were not the eyes of someone about to give up. 9th turn: Jonouchi " cuts "Megasaurus" in half.]] Jonouchi Summoned "Flame Swordsman" in the Grassland ("Flame Swordsman": 1800 → 2340 ATK). "Flame Swordsman" attacked "Megasaurus". Due to Fire monsters having an advantage over Dinosaurs ("Megasaurus": 2340 → 1800 ATK), "Megasaurus" was destroyed (Ryuzaki: 2000 → 1460 Life Points). Jonouchi told Ryuzaki to say hello to his strongest monster, who was going to take out his lizards one at a time. Ryuzaki growled, commented that Dinosaurs are not lizards and got mad at Jonouchi for harming his Deck. Jonouchi's friends celebrated and thought he had a chance of winning. However Mai called it a lucky shot and claimed that Jonouchi did not stand a chance against her slave. Anzu reminded her that Jonouchi had beaten her a few hours ago, but Mai wrote it off as luck, and said that Jonouchi had cheated because he had gotten help from Yugi. 10th turn: Ryuzaki Ryuzaki worried a bit about the "Flame Swordsman", but knew his "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" could defeat it and hoped to draw it. However he drew something else this turn and Summoned "Uraby". 11th turn: Jonouchi Jonouchi got "Flame Swordsman" to attack "Two-Headed King Rex" ("Two-Headed King Rex": 2080 → 1600 ATK), destroying it (Ryuzaki: 1460 → 720 Life Points). Mai got mad at Ryuzaki for letting Jonouchi do so well and told him that as her slave he should fight with the pride of serving Mai Kujaku. Annoyed by her arrogance, he looked forward to beating her after Jonouchi. Yugi started to worry that Jonouchi might be getting too confident and was certain that Ryuzaki would soon Summon a monster stronger than "Flame Swordsman". 12 turn: Ryuzaki Ryuzaki failed to draw "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" again. Instead he Summoned "Crawling Dragon #2" in Defense Mode. 13th turn: Jonouchi "Flame Swordsman" attacked and destroyed "Crawling Dragon #2". Jonouchi taunted Ryuzaki, asking if his cards were going extinct. 14 turn: Ryuzaki Ryuzaki finally drew "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" and Summoned it. Jonouchi was surprised by its power and Yugi recognized it as a legendary rare card that collectors pay hundreds of thousands of yen for. "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" attacked and destroyed "Flame Swordsman" (Jonouchi: 665 → 65 Life Points). Jonouchi and his friends began to worry and Anzu asked Yugi if there was a way Jonouchi could still win. Yugi knew that the "Time Roulette" effect of "Time Wizard" could help Jonouchi win, but it only had a one-in-three chance of success. Honoring Jonouchi's wishes, he did not tell Jonouchi about this. 15th turn: Jonouchi Conscious that Jonouchi had "Time Wizard", without knowing how to use it, Ryuzaki imposed a wager, wherein the winner would take both "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" and "Time Wizard". He knew that "Time Wizard" had beaten Mai before and hoped to be able to use it against her later. Jonouchi had forgotten that he had Set "Time Wizard" until Ryuzaki mentioned that. Tempted by the monetary value of "Red-Eyes Black Dragon", he accepted. Mai was unhappy with the bet, but Ryuzaki insisted that he was not her slave. Seeing such a fuss being made over "Time Wizard", Jonouchi realized that it must be powerful and with no other options, he decided to play it, without knowing exactly how it worked. First he Summoned a monster in Defense Mode. He then flipped the "Time Wizard", which spun its "Roulette of Time". The roulette stopped pointing at a win symbol, causing Ryuzaki's monsters no age thousands of years, turning them into fossils (Ryuzaki: 720 → 0 Life Points). Aftermath Jonouchi's friends and Mai all cheered for Jonouchi. Anzu looked over at Mai, who embarrassingly let out an "oops". Having lost, Ryuzaki handed "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" and 2 of his Star Chips to Jonouchi. Cards used References * * * Category:Duelist Kingdom Duels (manga)